


[podfic] Defining Normal

by reena_jenkins



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: #ITPE 2020, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Brotherly Love, Character Study, Comfort/Angst, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: When Al returns to his body, he can't remember if he was always this way or if his time beyond the gate has changed things.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic] Defining Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YeviePods (Yevie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Defining Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219922) by [Lisa_Telramor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Brotherly Love, Comfort/Angst, Character Study ****

 **Length:** 00:05:49

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202020/\(FMA\)%20_Defining%20Normal_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic compiled as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(FMA\)%20_Defining%20Normal_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
